Tokka Week 2010
by GirlWithTheInkStainedSoul
Summary: You guys know you miss your daily dosage of tokka awesome cuteness. I think I have enough to spare ;
1. Alone

**Alone**

Toph's fingers traced over the dry ink and rough parchment as tears continued to streak her face, the words Katara had read aloud to her still ringing in her ears.

_You have betrayed our orders._

_We only meant to protect you._

_You've completely disrespected us._

_You no longer deserve to hold the family name._

_You will never be a part of this family._

_You are no daughter of mine._

Toph's heart broke with every word, and she crumpled the paper in her fist as her anger took over her sorrow. She was Toph Bei Fong, words could never hurt her.

Except she wasn't a Bei Fong any more.

The small earthbender continued to cry as the realization swept over her: she didn't have a family. She was alone in the world. Her tears continued to fall, each vibration of droplet hitting marble distracting her.

She hadn't even noticed the footsteps behind her, yet she wasn't startled when a pair of arms wrapped around her and held her tight.

"You'll never be alone, Toph," he whispered, brushing away the tears that stuck to her skin, leaving a trail of salty liquid down her face. "I'll be your family."


	2. Touch

**Touch**

All it ever took was just a simple touch, and her skin would light aflame like a full forced blast from Zuko's fire. All it ever took was a simple touch to create a spark like Azula's blue flashes of lightening. All it ever took was a simple touch to make her stomach do flips, like Ty Lee's acrobatics. All it ever took was a simple touch, and then a long absence, to give her heart stabbing pains, like Mai's knives. All it ever took was a simple touch to make her gasp for breath, like Katara's water waves could. All it ever took was a simple touch to blow her away, like Aang's airbending.

All it ever took was a simple touch, as Sokka intertwined his fingers with Toph's, to make her always want to come back for more.


	3. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

Sometimes hardships are an unavoidable part of life. And sometimes we need a bit of light to guide us through those dark nights.

He's always found refuge in the light of the moon. A reminder of love and of a role he once played.

The role of the savior.

That moment is now a memory; that love slowly fading. No, not fading. Redirected.

He still plays the savior. But she doesn't need him anymore. He was forced to move on, and he has. Another needs him more than ever now. The girl he's learned to love, through the hardest of struggles he's yet to face. She's his guiding light, though he'd never admit it to her.

The moon still smiles down at him, a constant reminder of his love and his role.

And now she needs him more than ever.


	4. Boomerang

**Boomerang**

"Let me go Sokka! Its _**over!**_"

Toph pulled her wrist from Sokka's grasp as she stormed away, using her earthbending to push her through the dark, empty streets swiftly enough that Sokka wouldn't notice the tears now streaking her face. She felt herself flinch as she touched her fingertips to her cheek, the wet, salty residue against her skin only acting as a reminder of weakness she hadn't experienced before meeting Sokka. She continued running, her face contorting into an emotionless canvas as she fought to forget the past few hours.

Her ears twitched as he screamed her name, the echo of his cries of regret becoming fainter and fainter with every step.

"Toph! I love—"

His words became a whisper as she hesitated, trying to convince herself to continue forward; never turn back to hurt yourself again.

Words she would always tell herself over and over.

Yet she always returned.

She was forever his boomerang.

Coming back over and over again.


	5. Invisible

**Invisible**

She would always be the little, weak child in the back of the room; meant to look pretty but forced to never say a word. A pretty picture hanging in a room; look and critic, comment and stare, but never directly speak to, never touch.

She was invisible.

Then one day someone saw her. Stole her photo from its frame and shared her with the world.

He saw her for who she was, not who he wanted her to be.

If she ever became invisible again, it wasn't because he'd stopped seeing her.

It was because he became invisible too.


	6. Sympathy

**Sympathy**

Twenty odd small young children, all running around the seemingly vast playground, yet none but one did so alone. The lone child, smaller than the rest, instead played with nothing but a pair of flat stones, rotating them around her with a simple flick of her wrist. She giggled in delight as the stones spun around her, causing a small gust of wind that blew her hair around her face.

"Hey!"

The small child jumped suddenly, the two stones flying out of her control.

"Ow!"

The rocks hit the forehead of the young boy who hand startled the girl, and he rubbed his head with a pained sigh.

"That hurt!" the boy cried.

"You snuck up on me!" the girl replied, crossing her arms. "That really wasn't nice. What do you want?"

"You looked lonely," the boy said, still rubbing his head as he sat beside her. "My name's Sokka."

"Go away," the girl sighed, turning her back to him.

"But—"

"I don't want to be friends with someone who feels bad for me."

"I don't feel bad for you. I wanna be your friend," Sokka smiled, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I think your trick is cool. Can I see it again?"

The young girl looked up and smiled with a nod, lifting her hand as two more stones followed her movement.

"My names Toph."


	7. Legacy

**Legacy**

Not every story can be considered a legacy. One of such detail and importance that you wish to share it to the generations which continue pass your time.

But this love story is one.

A love that originates from a friendship, one that develops over time, is capable of containing not only the love between a romantic couple, but a different type of love as well. It can't be contained by actions such as friendly punches in the arm or gifts on stone. No, soon this love shall instead be shown by stolen kisses and lots of laughter.

But this isn't how a legacy develops. A legacy develops with time and struggles and soon acts as an example for all around them; a story everyone wants to hear.

I can't tell you their entire story, but maybe I can try.

The Tokka Saga.


End file.
